


31

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	31

31  
广告拍完，靳东又在新西兰呆了将近一周，这回轮到他给王凯当助理，不止助理，还包括24小时贴身伴游服务。他们当然曾经去过很多知名的旅游目的地，也见过很多美景，然而独自走过的山川湖泊再怎么壮丽也终究意难平，在发动机轰鸣的直升机后排肩并肩地坐着则是另外一回事，像眼前自行添加了柔光滤镜，连地平线上缓缓升起的冰山也在沉默陡峭中现出温柔，大地向四方无垠蔓延，更别说湖水里倒映出的白云蓝天——但这些也都比不过身畔随时可以握住的一只手。  
连上次未能成行的海钓这回也补上了，王凯特意选的夜航，黄昏时分才开船出海。南半球的夜空几乎没有光污染，随便一拍就是满天星斗伸手可摘，对摄影发烧友来说太有吸引力了。王凯盘腿坐在边上看着靳东一会焦距一会光圈的调参数，看得嘴角始终浅浅含着点笑意，越发觉得新西兰可真是个好地方。要是以后能在这边弄个牧场也不错，最好是靠海的，实在被狗仔跟烦了还能来骑马钓鱼散散心。对了，牧场里除了养马还得多养点儿羊，靳东就爱吃个火锅，肯定得管他饱啊！自个儿家的羊，那还不是想吃哪只吃哪只，想吃多少吃多少！  
正美滋滋幻想着世外桃源式的小日子，手机残酷地叮咚一响，被王凯甩在剧组的经纪人任劳任怨地把下个月的行程发了过来。他大概看了看，上半个月还行，下半个月赶上丁导儿那部电影提档上映，发行期的宣传排得密不透风，路演综艺见面会发布会穿插着来，完全是空中飞人的节奏，过完元旦就是各地的首映礼，直到农历年前估计都没几天闲工夫。这么一想，刚才海边牧场的田园梦想立刻跟肥皂泡似的碎了，王凯拍着大腿长叹一声，靳东正好也弄得差不多，扔下相机过来蹲他腿边问：“愁什么呢，说说？”  
王凯就绘声绘色把牧场的事儿说了，末了又叹气：“哥，你想啊，我每天忙得脚打后脑勺，就算真买个牧场也没时间过来玩，得雇人帮我照管着吧？合着他们每天骑马放羊出海钓鱼，过得那么嗨皮，然后我还得给他们开工资！我也太冤大头了我！”  
听完开头靳东本来是想表扬王凯有投资意识的，没想到话头竟然急转直下，一路拐到“凭什么我花钱别人爽”上头去，搞得靳东又想笑又心疼，顺势在王凯身旁坐下，搂着他的腰认认真真地哄，就像他们说好了明天要去买地置产一样：“买牧场的钱咱都舍得花，还在乎那仨瓜俩枣儿的？大方点嘛。”他笑着给王凯分析，一套一套的，听着特别懂，相当能唬人，“再说，就算你有时间呆在这边，牧场不还是得雇人？你觉得光凭你自己能养马还是能放羊啊？天天从早到晚养马放羊，哪有精力享受生活？还有，这些牲口的味儿可大了——到时候别说我没告诉你。”  
王凯怏怏：“其实我也就是想想。”  
船尾的桧木甲板清爽干燥，带着点儿淡淡的木香，靳东干脆也不再劝了，只拉着王凯并肩躺倒，静静享受海风从脸上身上拂过的感觉。头顶上的天穹逐渐暗了，宝蓝里化开一丝儿黑，最亮的几颗星星已经开始在夕阳余晖里轻闪，偶尔有一两朵云从他们视野边缘悄悄溜过去，像大团的棉花糖，镶着焦糖色、烤得脆甜的边。  
“真好看。”王凯说得很小声，又侧过脸来看靳东。靳东很快地吻了他一下，在他耳边低语道：“嗯，你更好看。”  
那天晚上他们分享了世界上最瑰丽动人的银河。那是言语完全描绘不出的壮阔绚烂，王凯觉得自己渺小极了，随时可能会融化在这星空里，靳东则是身披星光而来的神祗，牢牢捉住了他，钉死了他，从肉体到灵魂。他不知道靳东在他的眼睛里看到了星河倒影，只觉得船舷下方的海浪在他们身体里起伏不停永无止息，随后而来的每次高潮都盛大磅礴得让王凯害怕，怕他们会在无法抵御的快感里失神死去，然而靳东不许他失神，甚至不许他闭眼不看他。  
在无数漂浮着的意识碎片间，王凯模模糊糊抓住个念头，刺得心里一痛——靳东大概就快回国了。  
“我保证，最多一个月，”靳东抵在他最深处重重厮磨，“上海的跨年晚会，你也要去的，是不是？”  
王凯抓着他肩膀点头又摇头，满脸通红，青色的腹筋从耻毛里一路绷到侧腰，眼见又捱不住了，更别说答出一句话。恍惚记得日程表里应该有这项，好像有这项，但就算没有又有什么要紧？他愿意去有靳东在的地方，不管是哪里。  
做到最后一次，王凯已经基本射不出什么来了，下唇好几排牙印一层层的叠着。他们的船长兼导游住在底舱，他怕自己叫出声来被人听见，差点把嘴唇咬烂了，不过其实也没什么用，靳东就是要听他喘息呻吟，这时候还压在他身上问他吃饱没有。王凯算是多少缓过来一点儿，笑道：“饿的时候饿死，饱的时候撑死。哥，咱不带这么旱涝不均的啊。”  
靳东抹了把汗：“我还不是一样？”他从床边的衣服里摸出烟盒，扥出一根来点着了，王凯想跟着蹭两口，结果被一把捂住了嘴，“不行，你要想抽我给你拿电子烟去。”  
王凯在他潮漉漉汗津津的手心舔了舔，靳东笑骂一句“我看你他妈这是还没饱”，王凯赶紧翻到离他远一点的地方，这才盒盒盒起来：“哥，我劝你不要逞能。”  
靳东头一根烟抽得差不多，又续上第二根，伸长了胳膊在王凯的后背上捋两下：“路演那些事儿不要太拼了，有时候……希望越大，失望越大。”  
王凯听出他这是不太看好电影票房，抿抿嘴唇没说话，心想我还记得咱俩打那个赌呢，到时候看你怎么求我。


End file.
